


Taming the Beast [Commission]

by MobMentality



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pegging, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMentality/pseuds/MobMentality
Summary: After being publicly embarrassed one too many times by Beast Boy's lack of control, Raven decides that as his girlfriend it's her duty to introduce some discipline into his life.Commissioned as an accompaniment to a lovely piece of art produced by Devious Otaku and JohnathanBN, linked here: https://deviousotaku.com/stories/story-007-taming-the-beast/
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 84





	Taming the Beast [Commission]

Garfield “Beast Boy” Logan stared nervously at his girlfriend from his seat on the edge of her bed. She had her back to him as she hovered near one of her bookshelves, seated in the midair lotus position she usually assumed when reading or meditating. With one of her freaky occult textbooks floating open in front of her, he could almost believe she was just being her normal bookworm self, if not for the way her power was visibly pulsing with anger as it held her aloft. He also had the unmistakable feeling that she was glaring at him out the back of her head. 

He knew he should probably be on the ground groveling for forgiveness; she appreciated him making himself looking as pitiable as possible when he apologized, and a few well-timed transformations into her favourite breeds of puppy were often enough to earn her grudging forgiveness, but this fuck up had been embarrassing even by his standards, and he really didn’t want to confess his sins if he could avoid it.

As he pondered the odds of bribing his way back into her good books, Raven’s reading material snapped shut with a soft thunk and floated back to its place on the shelf seemingly of its own accord.

“Beast Boy.” 

He twitched at the flat tone in her voice. Consciously suppressing her emotions was a sure sign that she was royally pissed off. She rotated smoothly in midair to face him, and seeing that she had his attention, continued to speak.

“You embarrassed yourself yesterday, and more importantly, you embarrassed me.”

Well crap, guess he wasn’t getting off easy on this one. “I’m so sorry babe, I know I fucked up ag-“

“I’m not interested in hearing you apologize the exact same way you did the last time this happened. I thought you would gain some control with time, but instead you made a fool out of yourself. Again.”

“I’m not happy about it either Ray, but it’s not all my fault! My beast form stirs up my instincts so much, even after I come out of it I still feel like my head isn’t on straight for the next couple of hours. I’d never do, you know, what I did under normal circumstances.”

“I found you fucking a dog in the street, you moron.” Raven floated closer, and Beast Boy could feel her power grip him like a giant hand and lift him into the air so they were eye-to-eye with each other. Seeing she had his complete attention, she continued speaking. “I know even a pervert like you wouldn’t normally sink to that level, but as you often like to remind me, your transformations are still you. Your beast form, your instincts, and ultimately that little display you put on for the whole street all came from inside yourself.” 

Beast Boy might have tried to argue with her if her magic wasn’t wiring his jaw shut, but even in his head he was struggling to form much of an argument in his defense. Even by his usual standards, transforming into a Doberman and publicly humping a bitch while her owner and at least fifty people were standing in full view was a pretty colossal fuckup. During the team’s most recent clash with a new group of spooks who looked like knock-off Sailor Moon villains, they’d been backed into enough of a corner that he’d resorted to his beast form to turn the tables. He’d been trying to walk off the lingering wild urges that came with tapping into the most primal manifestation of his power, and as soon as he’d sniffed the cute bitch across the road was in heat, the urge to fuck had been overwhelming.

“So now I am left dealing with the memory of seeing your furry nuts slapping against a dog’s backside. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to process you cheating on me with a poodle. Something needs to change, Beast Boy, because I am not going to date a goddamn dogfucker.” 

He could feel tendrils of power on his jaw loosen, and he hurriedly spoke up. “Please don’t dump me Ray, I promise it will never happen again! I swear I can control myself!” 

For the first time in the past hour, Raven showed an emotion other than forcefully composed fury, and snorted in amusement. “I’m not breaking up with you, idiot. I don’t give away things that belong to me that easily. You’re right about it never happening again though; I’ve been thinking of how we can make sure of that.”

Abruptly, the dark force holding him shifted, flowing across his body with a feeling like static. He felt the strength leave his muscles and he couldn’t even attempt to resist as his body was manipulated so that he was lying almost flat over the bed. A shiver of fear went down his spine at the casual display of power. Beast Boy had been caught by Raven enough times to know that once he was fully ensnared in her magic like this, transforming would do little to shake its grip on him. He had to admit that part of him found it kind of hot to be at the mercy of his talented girlfriend, but the more rational part of his brain worried about what she had in store. For all her wonderful qualities, she could really hold a grudge.

“Hey Raven, do you think you could pulgghhfff!” he felt her magic invade his mouth, filling it and quickly cutting off all sound even as he coughed and tried to expel the strangely tactile energy-material tickling his tonsils. 

“You’re not going to need to talk for quite a while, so just listen.” Raven floated above him, lounging casually a couple feet over his prone body, her position giving him a bug’s-eye view of the glossy dark nail polish on her toes. “Since you’ve shown you can’t rein in your more disgusting urges on your own, I’ll be taking over and controlling them for you.” 

With a lazy flick of her finger, his suit, his shoes, and even his underwear fell off of him, her magic cutting them to pieces until they were little more than black and purple confetti that swirled away to a dark corner of the room, leaving him clad in nothing but the glowing corona of Raven’s magic.

“You’ve been saying for months that we should try some new things together. Well congratulations, tonight you’re getting your wish. I’d been nervous about trying this sort of power exchange, afraid I’d take things too far, but if you’re resorting to breeding with animals then maybe this is what you need.”

Beast Boy could feel the magic at his waist changing, and then something soft, warm, and almost electric was running over his genitals, encompassing and stimulating him in a way a human body never could. It was as though powerful vibrators were gliding along every inch of his shaft and head while at the same time massaging his balls and taint, and his cock responded almost instantly.

“Have you ever fantasized about what my magic could do for you?” Raven asked absently while observing his straining erection. “How much pleasure I can wring out of your body if I want to?” Her face began to flush with excitement, and even while distracted by the amazing sensations assaulting his lower body Beast Boy couldn’t stop staring at her and appreciating at how stunning she looked when she allowed her emotions to show.

“However, that’s not what tonight is about.” The sensation enveloping his genitals suddenly changed to a feeling of mounting pressure, not painful exactly, but increasingly uncomfortable. Raven made a grasping motion with her hand, and some of the surrounding magical energy coalesced in her palm, forming a small shiny metal contraption that Beast Boy found extremely ominous.

“Since thinking with your cock has gotten you into such trouble, I’m taking control of it. I’m sure you’ve watched enough fetish porn to recognize a chastity cage, but I think you’ll find some special features on this one. Hope you enjoyed your little taste of pleasure, because it’s the last time your dick will feel good for a while.” He did his best to plead with her through his full mouth, and she grinned at the attempt. “Don’t be such a baby, I promise tonight involves both a carrot and a stick.”

The force pressing his cock from all sides continued to rise, and he felt his raging erection subside, not from lack of arousal – he was embarrassed to say that Raven had never looked hotter than while leering down at him while she had him trapped like a bug – but because his blood was being physically forced back in his body. The small cage floated out of her hand and out of his line of sight, and a few seconds later he felt the bite of cold metal on his penis, a heavy ring encircling his nutsack while the cage portion slid over his shaft, making a surprisingly loud clink when they joined at the base.

He felt the magical pressure gripping his genitals ease, and as the blood rushed back in he was surprised to find the cage was actually fairly roomy, at least more so than he expected given how much Raven seemed to be tapping into her sadistic side. Then he felt a sharp lance of pain and let out an involuntary muffled yelp of fear.   
“You noticed the little studs lining your new educational tool, hmm? I didn’t make them sharp enough to cut, but I think they’ll still provide plenty of motivation for you to learn your lesson quickly.” 

With a dull oomph, Raven dropped onto him so that her shapely ass forced the air from his lungs as she straddled his torso. She began tracing her nails across his bare chest as she continued villainously monologuing at him. 

“I left your little cock cage loose enough so that you can get at least partially hard before it really starts to hurt. I want you to really focus on that pain, and reflect on how you wouldn’t have to experience it if you could control your dick just a little better.” 

Her hand drifted up to his jaw, and he felt the magic in his mouth writhe in response to her touch, morphing and solidifying in an oblong bit gag that he realized with some embarrassment had the shape and texture of a rubber chew toy. “There we go, now we’re getting properly on-theme. You told me you wanted to try some roleplay a few weeks ago, right? Well since you’ve shown what a dog you are, I suppose I’m your trainer.”

As she made this declaration her cloak vanished, and more importantly the dark leotard she wore seemed to melt into her skin, revealing something underneath that made Beast Boy moan pitifully as his cock fought with renewed effort to overpower its cage. He’d never seen Raven in anything half as risqué as the black strappy leather harness she currently sported, one that covered so little it couldn’t even be called lingerie, and in any other circumstance he’d be reduced to a drooling mess over the sight alone, to say nothing of the way her pert behind was currently rubbing against his pelvis. Instead he felt like crying as the spikes lining his chastity cage tortured his cock. He didn’t attempt to stifle the sounds coming out of his gagged mouth; his only hope at this point was Raven deciding he’d learned his lesson and taking pity on him, and he was fully willing to abandon his pride if it got him out of this awful cage a minute earlier.

Reprieve didn’t seem to be in the cards for him though, as Raven continued to smirk playfully at him. “Stop being such a baby. Or should I say puppy? Anyway, if you’re really so focused on your cock, maybe I can give you a distraction.” She pushed off of him to float up into the air again and out of his line of sight, and he had enough presence of mind to wonder what she was planning next when the magic holding him suddenly flexed and flipped him over, throwing him face-down into Raven’s bed with enough force that he would have bounced right back into the air if he was wasn’t being forcefully pressed into place. 

Raven wasn’t done treating him like a ragdoll though, as his limbs were forcefully repositioned until his knees were bent and pushing his ass in the air in a way that sent panicked alarm bells ringing in his head. “Come on Beast Boy, this is your favourite position; don’t you want to see what it’s like on the other side of things? I know I do. There’s just a couple finishing touches and you’ll be ready to be my bitch, in the most literal sense.”

Lengths of rope came snaking out of the dark corners of her room, seemingly moving of their own accord. The two pieces he could see swiftly slithered around his wrists and the bedposts, securing him in place even further as he felt the same thing happening at his ankles.

A gloved hand ghosted across his lower back before firmly pinching his ass. “Mmm, you look quite nice all tied up for me like this. Not really necessary given my powers, but I do like the aesthetic.”

Her could feel her hands on his hips, and more importantly he felt something brush along the cleft of his ass. “You’re not always the quickest on the uptake, so I should probably spell out for you that I’m about to fuck your ass.” He did his best to wriggle away as a finger covered in something wet and cold pressed insistently against his back door, and quickly slipped inside despite his best efforts. “If you really want to try and fight me on this part, I can certainly skip the lube and move on to the main event, but I really think you’ll regret it if I do.” With a strangled sob, he grudgingly stopped testing the limits of his bondage and sagged into the bed in defeat, moaning softly at the uncomfortable and humiliating stimulation his rectum was receiving. “Better. Now arch your back and lift your ass for me. Good boy.” She murmured something that didn’t sound like English under her breath, and he felt a sudden pulse of magic scour his innards before dissipating somewhere around his diaphragm. The awareness that he had just received the magical equivalent of an enema drove the situation home for him even more than her previous declaration, and he bit down on his gag hard enough to make his teeth ache as his stupid dick was betraying him for some reason and struggling to get hard.

The finger inside him was withdrawn, then quickly came back accompanied by a second, both covered in another load of whatever substance Raven was using for lube. “So tight! I sort of assumed you’d played with your asshole before given what a pervert you are. I suppose I should be giving you more of a nice slow warmup before I shove my cock in your virgin guts, but I’m already being nicer than you deserve by using lube.”

Beast Boy had that vague idea that he should be doing something to stop her, at least make an attempt to escape the trauma his vengeful lover was about to inflict on his innocent back boor, but he couldn’t get his thoughts in order to hatch even the beginning of a plan. Meanwhile, Raven finished prepping his hole for her use, and he reflexively tightened up as her dainty fingers were replaced by a much wider, heavier foreign body resting menacingly against his freshly lubed asshole. 

“I had to do a little reading to make sure to get the cock right, but you’d be shocked just how many relevant incantations are recorded in my books. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that an order of unmarried priestesses have over a dozen spells for creating magical strapons, hmm? Linking it to my sense of touch was tricky work, but I’m excited for the payoff. You can’t see it right now, but the penis that’s about to get shoved up your ass is a proper doggy dick with a few creative embellishments of my own. The narrowest part of the shaft isn’t too much thicker than yours, but it gets much fatter towards the base, and that’s before you get to the knot.”

As she spoke, he could feel the magical dildo’s head start to press into him, making it increasingly difficult for his desperately clenching hole to preserve his second virginity. Suddenly a dainty foot was stomping on his back, not only forcing him to arch his back a lift his ass to give Raven a better angle of attack, but also distracting him for the moment needed for the first couple inches of synthetic canine cock to slide inside him.

Beast Boy did his best to bellow like a stuck pig, but the gag filling his mouth showed its effectiveness and the noise that did make it out of his mouth didn’t do anything near justice to the sensations he was feeling. He wasn’t even sure how much pain he was in; the strain of having his virgin balloon knot wedged open with a Great Dane worth of synthetic dog dick was mixed in with the hypersensitive, almost ticklish sense of violation, a feeling of stretched fullness that verged on pleasant, and the overwhelming awareness that Raven was fucking him and likely wouldn’t stop any time soon. 

His vengeful girlfriend didn’t have any interest in letting him sort through the overwhelming experience he was having, and after a quick stance adjustment to get her new cock angled ideally for forced entry up his ass, she started thrusting enthusiastically, pausing for a second with each stroke to assess how deep she was inside him. “You’re taking this dick pretty well for a virgin, dog fucker! Does it hurt? You’d better learn to like it, because I think I like seeing you filled up with cock.” If Beast Boy was able to focus on anything other than the explosive nexus of sensations going on inside his ass, he would have been struck by the naked desire and excitement in the normally stoic sorceress’s voice.

“I wonder if you spared a thought for how that poor little innocent poodle must have felt when a freakish green mutt suddenly mounted her and shoved his way inside her, or were you too far gone to think of anything but getting your dick wet? Did she put up more of a fight than you?” Raven’s words filtered through his head with only a passing awareness; her cock was filling him up again and again and again, and even though his ass felt like it was burning and his dick was being gnawed by steel teeth, he could feel something like an orgasm starting to build, waxing each time Raven buried herself in his guts.

“Oh my god, was that a moan I just heard? Five minutes of fucking and you’re already this far gone? I don’t know whether I should be impressed or disappointed. It’s going to be easier to bring you to heel than I thought.” Raven’s foot pushed off his back, and he gasped as her cock fully left his ass for the first time in several hundred thrusts, his rectum gripping the flared head for a moment before it came out with a dull pop. “Don’t worry slut, I’m just repositioning,” she stated with exaggerated affection. He felt her breasts press into his back, her nipples so hard they could scratch him. The insertion this time was easier, but to make up for it Raven gripped his hair and yanked his head back mercilessly. “Arch your back for me, I need you properly lined up for what comes next.”

She started to fuck him again, faster and more forcefully this time, each thrust driving Beast Boy into the bed and nearly making his knees give out. She could have simply propped him up with her magic, but instead she seemed to more interested in barking commands at him to stay in position for her and fiercely slapping his ass whenever he was tempted to collapse from the way she was rearranging his insides.

Raven’s stern orders, swift hand, and the ropes at his wrists and ankles were barely enough to keep him from bonelessly writhing on the bed like a dying fish. He could feel the overwhelming pressure of her cock forcing his muscles to spread against his will and the knot of nerves that she was briskly smashing which seemed to be directly connected to his cock, which pulsed agonizingly with each thrust. The wide base of the knot was digging into him more insistently with every stroke, and it terrified him that he was almost excited for the moment Raven’s entire cock would bury itself inside of him.

“Mmm, you look so good like this, going crazy for my dick.” Raven wasn’t unaffected by her power fucking either, and her breathing came in gasps between her words. “I should probably, hah, tell you something. I’ve, ah, got a surprise waiting for you in my cock.” She dropped forward to lay her full weight on him, switching over to short pulsing thrusts of her dick as she humped his ass. Her breath tickled his ear as she continued to share a secret with him. “When your slutty ass finally, hah, milks my knot, I’m going to shoot a very special filling inside you. Hope you’re ready to experience the effects of the most potent known aphrodisiac in the galaxy applied directly to your prostate. Try not to lose your mind, okay?” 

It took Beast Boy a couple seconds for her warning to penetrate the sexual haze his brain had fallen into, but even as the rational part of his mind tried to consider what the consequence of such a drug might be, he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. He needed to cum, to release the agonizing pressure built up behind his cock! He was teetering on the edge, the torture his dick was enduring barely balancing out the overwhelming pounding he was getting. As Raven threw herself back into long-dicking him, he started to push himself back against her thrusts, desperate to feel it inside of him.

Raven was definitely using magical assistance to strengthen her hips, there was no explanation for how she was throwing her whole weight against Beast Boy’s ass at a pace that should have been impossible. His whole sphere of awareness had shrunk to the breakneck rhythm of her strokes and the feeling of his rectum being steadily pried open even further than its already gaping proportions. 

“Gods, I can feel your ass swallowing me up! How hungry is your fucking hole? I’m about to feed it so much fucking spunk, hope you’re ready to have your brain melted!” Her thrusts somehow got even stronger, and Beast Boy could feel the baseball-sized knot passing though the tightest part of his exhausted ass, and then it was inside of him. His ass was spasming, and he could feel something spurting deep inside of him, hot and thick synthetic jizz filling his intestines more than any internal reservoir really should have managed. 

“Ungh, you feel that cum flooding your guts, slut? Imagine it’s my spunk filling you up. You know, mmm, what my concentrated demon jizz is going to do to you?” Raven had stopped thrusting, content to let her demonic strapon spew its load while she gently rocked her hips against his ass. 

“It’s going to turn you into an addict for my cock. You’re going to beg me to do this to you every day, and when I deny you, you’ll do anything to get back in my good graces. Ooohh, you’re going to be such a well-trained puppy for me!”   
Even if Raven was willing to take a break after successfully knotting her boyfriend, the same couldn’t be said for Beast Boy, who could already feel the aphrodisiac setting a trail of fire along his nerves. Even the spikes digging into his cock were suddenly arousing, and combined with the massive dildo plugging his ass and a hundred other sensations that he had just become hyper-aware of and aroused by, Beast Boy finally came with a strangled scream, his cum working past his cage and quickly soaking the sheets under him as he fired shot after shot impotently into the bedding. 

And it didn’t stop either! Every earthshattering orgasm he had seemed to set off another, and Raven continued to whisper promises of the things she had in store for him while she began actively humping him again, his ruined asshole allowing the knotted cock in and out of him with a sloppy pop each time. Raven’s magic dildo continued to somehow spew even more cum than he did, and his guts sloshed with otherworldly aphrodisiac. 

He didn’t know how long it went on for, his mind completely overwhelmed by trying to process a hundred consecutive orgasms, and eventually he slipped into an almost catatonic state as more cum was somehow wrung out of him, before finally dropping into true unconsciousness.

He awoke an unknown amount of time later feeling sluggish and disoriented, waking up fully when he realized that the warm damp feeling on his skin was a literal pool of his own congealing cum. He sat up slowly, and as the events of the previous night came back into focus, it occurred to him that Raven must have untied him at some point.

“Sleep well, Beast Boy?” came him girlfriend’s voice from beside him, and he rolled over to see Raven on the bed beside him, watching him with a small smirk on her face from her place beneath her covers. 

She seemed to be in a good mood. “I’m sore everywhere,” he replied honestly. “Hmmm, I’d be surprised if you weren’t,” she said, as though she wasn’t the one responsible for his current state.

“You, er, got kind of extreme last night.” 

“I’d argue I was driven to those extremes by you, and given my punishment for your appalling behaviour ended up allowing you to experience the strongest orgasm of your life, you should probably count yourself lucky.” 

“Yeah, but still – wait, why am I still wearing this thing!?” Beast Boy was in the process of getting up to find something to clean himself with when he felt a familiar weight tug at his genitals, and looked down to see his penis still trapped in the diabolic metal cage from the previous night. Looking at the evil little bundle of metal, he noticed that it was much snugger than before, but the spikes that had previously lined it were mercifully gone. It was a trade he’d grudgingly take, but not a situation he was happy to put up with.

“I thought I was quite clear about that last night.” Raven said, not moving from her comfortable place in bed. “Your dick belongs to me now, and I’ll be the one who decides when and how it gets used. Now stop complaining about it or I won’t fuck your ass this evening.” 

Beast Boy promptly shut his mouth. He tried to reason with himself that with his dick free he wouldn’t need to get pegged and humiliated by Raven to get his rocks off, but the threat of her not bending him over, of him not getting to experience that mind-blowing pleasure again, was like ice down his spine.

“I guess if that’s what you want, I… can go along with it,” he said with as much dignity as he could.

“Good boy. Now come back to bed and spoon with me, I’ve got more ideas for your training that I need to explain to you.”


End file.
